Comme avant
by Black Bwool
Summary: Et si la Kiseki no Sedai n'avait pas changée depuis Teiko ? Si elle était exactement la même ? Comment cela se serait-il déroulé ? Est-ce que cela aurait-il changé des choses à l'histoire de Kuroko no Basket ?


**_Salut tout le monde. Alors ceci est ma première fanfiction qui est basée au plus près du manga Kuroko no basket tout en étant changé. En quoi ?_**

 ** _Et bien, je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si Akashi et Aomine n'avait pas changés durant Teiko. Et j'ai donc commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en essayant de rester fidèle le plus possible aux personnages et voici donc le prologue._**

 ** _Cette fanfiction sera surtout basée sur Aomine et Akashi et pas mal sur Seirin aussi. Je n'oublie pas Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara mais pour moi, ils n'ont pas non plus radicalement changés donc ils resteront plus ou moins identiques à ce qu'ils sont dans le manga. Sinon, l'histoire suivrez la trame du manga et de l'animé._**

* * *

Akashi avait réunit une dernière fois ses équipiers avant qu'ils ne fassent leurs vœux pour aller dans un lycée. Il avait prit une décision très importante.

\- **Pourquoi tu nous as une nouvelle fois réunis, Akashicchi ?** demanda Kise.

\- **J'ai à vous faire part d'une décision importante.** expliqua le capitaine de Teiko. **Comme vous le savez, nous sommes des as en basket. Et certains d'entre vous commencent à s'ennuyer lors des matchs. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de piment dans les compétitions lycéennes: nous allons tous nous séparer et aller dans des lycées différents pour nous affronter par la suite.**

Cette déclaration jeta d'abord un froid sur les cinq autres personnes présentes. Et puis, Aomine s'exclama:

\- **Mais c'est trop génial comme idée ! Là c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer !**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée.** admit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- **Si je peux me mesurer à Aominecchi, je suis pour !** s'extasia Ryota.

\- **Ça va être chiant de s'entraîner pour vous battre.** ronchonna Murasakibara.

\- **Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Murasakibaracchi ! Pense au bons côtés de la chose !** s'écria Kise.

\- **Je vois que la proposition vous intéresse.** dit Seijuro. **Alors maintenant, il faut savoir qui va aller dans quel lycée pour qu'on ne les mettent pas dans nos vœux. Pour ma part, ce sera Rakuzan. Ne le mettez pas sur votre liste de vœux, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Ni Shutoku.** reprit Shintaro. **Je compte y aller.**

 **\- Je pense me rabattre sur Kaijo**. décida Ryota.

\- **Je ne sais pas encore.** répondit Daiki.

\- **Moi non plus.** ajouta Atsushi.

\- **Et toi, Kuroko ?** demanda le magenta.

\- **Je pense à Seirin ou à un autre lycée des environs.** répondit Tetsuya.

\- **D'accord. Alors ça fait Rakuzan, Shutoku, Kaijo et Seirin. Pour vous deux... je pense aux deux autres "rois" de Tokyo ou Yosen. Mais décidez-vous vite.** fit Akashi en regardant le métis et le géant.

\- **Ouais t'inquiètes pas, Akashi.** répondit le bleu foncé.

\- **Je peux prendre Yosen ?** demanda le violet.

Kuroko, quand à lui, resta silencieux. L'idée d'Akashi n'était pas mauvaise. Il voyait bien que ses amis s'ennuyait lors des entraînements et des matchs. Mais, il se sentait mal également. Il ressentait comme une sorte de brûlure dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait pourquoi cependant.

Plus tard, le bleuté sortit de l'enceinte du collège Teiko et décida de marcher un peu seul histoire de réfléchir. Sauf qu'il ne fut seul pas bien longtemps...

\- **Hey, Tetsu !** s'écria Aomine en lui passant le bras autour du cou. **Je sais à présent où je vais aller à la rentrée ! Tôô Gakuen !**

\- **En plus c'est dans la même préfecture que la tienne, Kurokocchi !** enchaîna Kise qui venait de les rejoindre. **Vous allez pouvoir vous affronter souvent ! Et puis je pense aussi que... bah, ça va, Kurokocchi ?**

Le cyan releva la tête qu'il avait gardée baissée durant tout ce temps et un frisson secoua ses épaules. Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et le plus petit des trois sentit une pression plus importante sur ses épaules. Ses deux amis avaient posé leurs mains sur ses épaules.

\- **T'es malade, Tetsu ?**

 **\- Ou bien tu es... triste, Kurokocchi ?**

Devant le manque de réaction de leur ami, Daiki repoussa les mains de Ryota et fit tourner Tetsuya vers eux. Et ce qu'ils virent les affolèrent:

\- **Pourquoi tu pleures, Kurokocchi ?!**

 **\- On t'a fais du mal ? Ou bien tu...**

\- **Je suis juste triste que vous m'abandonniez.** avoua enfin le bleuté.

\- **Hein ? Quoi ? Mais enfin...**

 **\- Comment tu peux dire ça, Kurokocchi ?! Jamais on ne va t'abandonner ! C'est juste qu'Akashicchi souhaite que l'on...**

 **\- Mais avec je vais faire mon duo ombre et lumière ? Je ne peux pas faire du basket tout seul.** le coupa Kuroko.

Les deux autres se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Ils n'y avaient même pas penser.

\- **Ah oui merde c'est vrai.** pesta Aomine. **Heu peut-être qu'Akashi va te laisser suivre l'un d'entre nous...**

 **\- Oui et au pire, je suis certain que tu trouveras un équipier aussi fort qu'Aominecchi, Kurokocchi !** enchaîna Kise. **Et puis, on va encore se voir pleins de fois ! On ira faire des tours en ville et même des matchs entre nous. Faut pas penser que l'on t'abandonne !**

Le plus petit essuya les perles salées qui faisaient briller ses yeux et se força à sourire.

\- **Vraiment ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **Mais oui, idiot !** s'exclama sa "lumière" en lui donnant un petit coup sur le crâne. **Bon sang, tu nous a collé une sacré frayeur ! On a crut un instant que c'était grave ce que tu avais ! D'ailleurs vous ne voudrez pas...**

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'une furie rose, blanche et bleue se jeta sur son "ombre" qui tomba les fesses les premières sur le trottoir.

\- **P'tain, Satsu !** s'écria le basané.

\- **Ça va Kurokocchi ?** demanda Ryota.

Le bleu ciel acquiesça de la tête légèrement gêné.

\- **Satsuki, t'es en train d'étouffer Tetsu.** fit Aomine.

\- **Dai-chan !** s'offusqua l'invitée surprise.

\- **Il a raison, Momoi-san.** intervient Kuroko. **Je ne peux plus respirer !**

\- **Oups !** s'affola la rose en se décollant de son "chéri". **Désolée**.

\- **T'es vraiment pas croyable.** soupira Daiki en aidant Tetsuya à se relever. **Bon, je voulais dire quoi ? Ah oui: ça vous branche de manger une glace ou d'aller au Maji Burger ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.** accepta Kise.

\- **C'est une bonne idée, Dai-chan !** approuva Momoi.

\- **Ça serait bien.** dit Kuroko.

\- **Super ! Par contre, c'est pas moi qui paye c'est Kise !** fit le bleu foncé.

\- **QUOI ?! Aominecchi !** s'indigna le blond.

\- **Bah quoi ? Je suis fauché !** s'exclama le métis.

\- **Dai-chan...** soupira Satsuki. **Tu es impossible.**

\- **Vous êtes chiants tous les deux !** s'écria Daiki.

Cette scène fit légèrement rire Kuroko qui s'empressa de suivre ses amis. Il tenait à partager encore des moments magiques avec eux avant qu'ils ne prennent des directions différentes.


End file.
